유닛정보 - 바바리안
__NOEDITSECTION__ "멋들어진 콧수염과 불거져 나온 근육에서 솟구치는 힘으로 적 마을을 아수라장으로 만드는 용감한 전사입니다. 투입한 바바리안 무리가 만드는 아수라장을 감상하세요!" *'개요' **바바리안은 성난, 전투에 굶주린, 전투가 준비된 스코틀랜드 전사입니다. 그는 짧은 금발 머리와 길고 말굽 모양의 수염을 가지고 있습니다. **바바리안은 훈련소에서 가장 먼저 해제되는 유닛입니다. ---- *'공격 전략' **아쳐와 자이언트는 흔히 바바리안을 도와주는 유닛으로 사용됩니다. **플레이어들이 가끔 흩뿌려진 바바리안을 제거할 때, 스플래쉬 대미지를 주는 박격포, 마법사 타워를 사용합니다. **바바리안이 많이 모여 있는 무리는 매우 효과적이고 그들은 신속하게 자신의 파트를 처리합니다. 이에 광역대미지 건물에서는 금방 녹기 때문에 광역 대미지 건물에게서는 유효하지 않습니다. **박격포에게 정통으로 맞았을 때에는 2타일 정도가 밀려납니다.(밀려났을 때에 더욱 가까운 건물로 타겟이 변경될 수 있습니다.) **또한 플레이어들은 때때로 함정이나 숨겨진 뇌전탑의 위치를 찾을 때에 바바리안을 활용하기도 합니다. **어떠한 경우에는 자이언트보다 바바리안을 더욱 효과적으로 사용할 수 있습니다. 자리수당 효율을 보면 바바리안이 자이언트보다 대미지 효율이 약 70% 정도 좋으며, 체력도 약 20% 정도 좋습니다. 하지만 이와 같은 공식은 광역 대미지 건물에는 통하지 않으니 조심하세요. **바바리안은 외곽 장인의 집을 처리하기 좋습니다. **박격포는 4타일 정도의 사각지대가 존재하기 때문에 바바리안으로 처리하기 좋습니다. **바바리안과 아쳐는 보통 바바리안 킹과 아쳐 퀸의 조합으로 사용됩니다. 저렴하고 자리수를 적게 차지하기 때문에 최대의 효율을 낼 수 있기 때문입니다. ; 단일 타겟의 방어 타워가 바바리안 킹과 아쳐 퀸의 타겟이 되지 않기 위해서 사용하기도 합니다. **바바리안 킹의 스킬 즉 무쇠 주먹을 사용했을 경우에는 바바리안 킹 주변에 바바리안이 생성이 되고 그 범위 안에 바바리안들은 무쇠 주먹 스킬의 추가 속도와 대미지 증가를 받습니다. ---- *'방어 전략' **바바리안은 자리수에 대한 비교적 높은 체력과 대미지로 클랜성 방어 유닛으로 안성맞춤인 유닛입니다. 그들은 공격자의 유닛을 상당 시간 지채하도록 하며, 그 동안에 방어자의 방어타워가 시간을 벌 수 있습니다. 왜냐하면 그들은 자리수를 겨우 1을 차지하기 때문에 유인하는 대에 시간이 많이 걸리기 때문입니다. ***하지만, 독 마법의 도입으로 인하여 바바리안과 같은 체력이 낮은 유닛을 클랜 성에 넣어 방어하는 것은 비효율적으로 되었습니다. ---- *'업그레이드 할때마다의 차이점' **바바리안은 5,6 그리고 7레벨에서 상당한 변화가 있습니다. ***''Upon first receiving the Barbarian, he wears a brown kilt with a leather belt and a steel shield-shaped buckle. He also has spiked wristbands on both arms, as well as a short claymore in his right hand. He wears a pair of leather sandals on his feet.'' (중요하지 않은 부분이여서 조만간 번역함.) ***3레벨에서는, 바바리안은 가죽 머리띠를 가지며 더 큰 클레이 모어(과거 스코틀랜드에서 쓰던 끝이 두갈래인 대형 검)를 갖습니다. ***5레벨에서는, 바바리안의 가죽 머리띠는 바이킹 헬멧으로 변하며, 그의 클레이 모어는 청동으로 변합니다. ***6레벨에서는, 바바리안이 검은색의 철칼을 가지며, 거대한 뿔이 난 헬멧과 마스터 리그를 상징하는 얼굴 마스크를 갖습니다. 모든 군장은 전의 갈색에 비해 더욱 거무칙칙해집니다. ***7레벨에서는, 바바리안이 가장자리가 회색인 검은 클레온을 가지며, 그의 뿔달린 헬멧은 금색이 강조된 금색 헬멧으로 바뀝니다. 그의 손목에 스파이크가 달려 있는 팔찌는 거무칙칙해지고 스파이크는 금이 됩니다. ---- *'자잘한 정보' **Barbarians will be spawned when the Iron Fist ability of the Barbarian King is used. Both the Barbarians spawned as well as any other friendly Barbarians around the Barbarian King will be raged. **Of the three Tier 1 troops (Barbarian, Archer, Goblin) the Barbarian has the highest health and does the second-most damage (Goblins of similar level have higher damage per second). He is also the slowest-moving but fastest to train. **When you tap on an Army Camp, all the Barbarians stationed there will briefly raise their sword. ** On the battlefield, you can summon 20 additional Barbarians with a maximum-level Barbarian King. **The level 6 Barbarian's helmet greatly resembles the iron helmet from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is also the one worn by the Last Dragonborn in Skyrim's trailer. **Barbarians bear more than a passing resemblance to Hulk Hogan. **Barbarians, along with Archers and Giants, are currently the only three troops that can be upgraded to Level 7. **The Barbarian is the trademarked logo for Clash Of Clans. **As of the July 1, 2015 update, the training cost has been increased in levels 4-7. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. 분류:유닛 분류:티어1